


Harder!

by MajaTheWriter



Series: Dirty details! [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Fluff, Kink, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Dream, Sub!Alec, Top Magnus Bane, Wet Dream, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: A sex dream leads to finding out one of Alec´s kinks, which obviously leads to SEX!





	Harder!

”Harder, m-more..OHHH goood yes HARDER!” Alec screamed and writhed in pleasure, as his lovely beautiful boyfriend was pounding into him. Alec tightened his legs around Magnus´s ass, to make him go deeper.   
“Ahhhhh yeeeesss, fuccckk Magsss harder” Alec wined.   
Magnus flipped them so that Magnus now was behind Alec, who was on all fours with his head hanging between his shoulders, as Magnus was pounding into Alec with a whole new speed and a different angle that let him hit Alec´s prostate spot on.   
“OOOHHHH MYYYYY YESSSSS PLEASSSEEE HARD….” Alec woke up sweat dripping from his forehead, and his back sticking to the golden silk sheets. He panted and lifted up the covers and a raging hard-on between his legs. He sighed out loud, he was horny and hard. He was a secret sub and Magnus could never know. So, he turned around to his side with his back facing Magnus´s and tried to fall asleep, ignoring his heavy cock between his legs. 

He kept twisting and turned for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only about 20 minutes. He had tried to fall asleep and tried to think about anything else than Magnus´s thick, large, beautiful cock pounding inside his needy hole, but he couldn´t get it out of his head. He finally gave in and turned onto his back, and reached under the covers and wrapped his long-calloused fingers around his long cock and tugged slowly. He moaned out in pleasure, and then quickly slapped his other hand over his mouth to quiet himself, so he didn´t wake Magnus. He pumped his cock a little harder, biting his lip in pleasure.   
“Ohhhh good, please, Mags” Alec whispered out.

Magnus blinked his eyes open when he hears noises coming from Alec. He was about to turn over when he heard a clear moan coming from Alec. He laid there completely still and listened, he heard skin slapping and soft pants coming from the other side of the bed. Was Alec touching himself, Magnus thought to himself. Why was he touching himself and why didn´t he ask him to help him, as they were boyfriends, after all, Magnus thought, as he lay there listening to the beautiful sounds coming from his boyfriend. 

Alec was pumping his throbbing cock harder, and precum was now oozing from his slit. He thumbed his slit, and spread the cum all over his penis, and moaned out “Harder, please MAGS H-Harder”. Magnus gasped in surprise, of what he had just heard, he slowly turned around, but Alec didn´t notice him, as he was too lost in his fantasy.   
Magnus looked at him with his golden cat eyes, he could feel his mouth starting to water, at the sight of Alec masturbating, and he felt his dick stir between his legs.  
Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus looking at him, he screamed out in surprised and rolled out of bed and hit the cold floor. He wanted to crawl under it because he was too embarrassed, but instead, he got up and ran out to the bathroom, hiding his face from Magnus.   
Magnus sighed, he knew he should have said something so he didn´t scare his boyfriend. He got up out of the bed, and slipped on a blue silk robe, and walked towards the bathroom. 

“Darling” Magnus called out, knocking on the bathroom door which was locked. 

“Go away” Alec mumbled out. He was standing in front of the large mirror feeling disgusted with himself. He took out a pair of sweatpants from the cabinet. He slipped them on and sat down on the fluffy rug on the floor. He wanted to curl up in a ball and never let Magnus see him ever again.

“Darling please let me in,” Magnus said softly. 

“Just go to bed,” Alec said with a sad sigh. 

“I´m coming in,” Magnus said, and Alec heard the lock open.   
“NOO!” Alec said loudly as he pushed himself against the door, so Magnus´s couldn´t come in. Magnus tried to open the door but felt Alec leaning against it so he couldn´t open it. 

“Darling, I'm sorry” 

“Why are you sorry, you´re not the one who is disgusting,” Alec said. 

“Darling, you are not disgusting, it´s normal, please let me in” Magnus pleaded. Alec stood frozen for a minute or so before he carefully put his hand on the handle, and opened the door slowly. He looked at the floor, to avoid Magnus´s stare. Then he felt a warm soft hand, reach his cheek and guided it up and meet a pair of golden cat eyes.

“Darling, there is nothing disgusting about you. I was just surprised you didn´t ask me for help” Magnus said smiling. 

“B-but i-I it wa-I was” Alec stuttered 

“Alexander listen to me, touch oneself, enjoying it and fantasizing is natural, and having something that turns one on is also natural. And for me it was hot, and to be honest, I was turned on to the point where it I was getting hard” 

“Really” Alec beamed up at Magnus

“Yes, and if you want I will tell you one of my own “turn-ons” or kink as they are called. 

“Only if you are comfortable” Alec smiled. 

“I will but only if you come with into bed again” 

“Yes-Yes of course” 

“Ok, my kink is, that I get extremely turned on by seeing the one I love in sexual pleasure if you know what I mean, but I also love to bite a person´s neck also in a sexual way,” Magnus said unsure if his message came across properly. 

“I LOVE YOU!” Alec said loudly as he threw himself into Magnus´s arms and hugged him tightly. 

“Now will you tell me why you were turned on at 2 am, after you fell asleep in my arms”. Magnus said awaiting an answer, looking at Alec with a hint of begging in his eyes. 

“Uhhhmmm well, i-it, well” Alec scratched the back of his head as he stuttered to find the words. 

“Uhhh I was d-dreaming about us having sex, b-but y-you were, umm, you were a little rough, I-I mean, I wanted you to be, I was asking you to go harder and faster, because that what turns me on” he mumbled the last bit out quickly.

“Damn it!” Magnus said, “Now there is no way I am going to get my beauty sleep. 

“Why,” Alec said. 

“Because I'm hard, and you are going to be too in a minute” He crashed his lips against Alec´s and lead Alec´s hands under the robe, towards his dick which was semi hard. 

“You feel that Alexander, you feel what you do to me” he moaned into Alec´s ears, as he kissed his deflect rune. 

“ohhh god please take me back to the bed, and pound me, into oblivion”. Alec panted out. 

Suddenly he felt Magnus pulled him by the arm, out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and into the bedroom. He pushed him onto the bed and ripped his sweatpants of, revealing Alec´s raging hard, pink cock. He dove down and kissed Alec´s lips, hard and brushed his tongue over his bottom lip to ask for permission. Alec let him an and their tongues danced together, as Magnus moved his rights hand down to Alec´s hole. He spread his legs a little, and magically lubed his fingers, and rubbed over Alec´s sensitive hole. 

“Please, c-can you just. Magic” Alec panted out, wanting Magnus to be inside him right at that moment. 

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked. 

“Yesss Please, I need you NOW! Alec said arching his hips, to put extra attention on his erection, that was standing heavy and proud,   
“Okkkaaa” Magnus said slowly as he magically lubed Alec entrance, and pressed a finger into him, just to tease Alec

“Ohhh good yess fuck, mooorre magss!” Alec said as he pushed back against Magnus´s finger.

Magnus pushed another up, and stretched him, to make sure he was ready for what was about to come. 

“NOW!” Alec screamed. “I´m ready” 

Magnus looked at him and saw Alec nodding vigorously, and Magnus spread Alec´s legs a little more, and then lined his cock up with Alec´s hole. He grabbed Alec´s thighs roughly, and slowly pushed into the shadowhunter. 

“OHHHHYesssFuck!” Alec babbled as he felt Magnus filling him up. Magnus had to hold the base of his cock, to slow himself down, otherwise, it would have been over to soon. He finally felt that Alec was ready to be fucked properly, so he pulled out and left only the tip in, and then he slammed back in. 

“MMHHHPPPFFFF” Alec muffled his moans by biting his lips. 

“No darling I need to hear you” he almost sang to Alec. 

“OHHHHHH FUUUUCCCK!”Alec moaned out as Magnus pounded into him relentlessly. 

“OhhyYYEESSS You´re soooo tight, so, ohhh good” Magnus grunted out. 

“F-Faster please,” Alec said lifting his ass off the bed to make it easier for Magnus to pound him. 

“OHHAAHHFUCK” Magnus screamed as Alec clenched down onto his dick. 

“Alec turn over” Magnus panted out as he pulled out of Alec and helped him. Alec turned over and propped himself up on all fours, and then he wiggled his ass in the air, looking back just to see Magnus gripping his ass cheeks and spreading them apart so he could fuck him. He pushed in and, gave a few trusts before he found Alec´s prostate. Alec screamed in pleasure. He screwed his eyes closed and tried his best to fight off his orgasm, as he wanted Alec to go first. He pounded into him harder and faster, and the only thing one could hear in the entire apartment was wet slapping, Alec screaming and Magnus grunting. 

“I´m sooo close” Magnus panted out. 

“Meeeee tooooo,” Alec said as he pushed back against Magnus´s big cock. “Make me come untouched, I know you can do it, with your huge, dick, hitting me just right. Come deep inside me. Iw-want to feel you tomorrow, when I walk around in the institute” Alec babbled. 

“Ohhhh goooood I'm gonna, fuccckkk, I'm gonna come!” Magnus grunted. He leaned down over Alec´s back and bite his sensitive spot behind his ear, which made Alec come. He screamed out and spurted hot white stripes of come all over the sheets beneath him. As he came he felt Magnus´s tremble as he was close to the edge. Alec clenched around Magnus, which was the last straw for Magnus, and sent him over the edge too. He shot his load deep inside Alec and collapsed on top of Alec panting, trying to recover his breathing.

“Ohhhh good that was amazing, “Magnus said as he rolled of Alec, and used his magic to clean them up, change the sheets, and pull the covers up to their waists. 

“Thanks, it was perfect,” Alec said as he entwined their limbs, and kissed his forehead. 

“Never ever keep any of your desires a secret from me,” Magnus said looking up at him. 

“I won´t” Alec sighed. 

“Promise” 

“Yes I promise, and the same is to go for you,” Alec said smiling. 

“Of course, now I need my beauty sleep” Magnus yawned. 

“Your beautiful either way,” Alec said holding Magnus tighter. “Goodnight Mags”.

“Goodnight my love” Magnus mumbled, as he fell into a deep sleep once again. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks!!!


End file.
